


pb&j

by reshichu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Peanut Butter and Jelly, and it's this shit, jelly coated hands, pb&j but the bread is hands, peanut butter coated hands, shoutout to the ykls discord server for enabling me, the first full ykls fic i post on this godforsaken website
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reshichu/pseuds/reshichu
Summary: lisa and yukina were meant for each other--like peanut butter and jelly.





	pb&j

"L-Lisa? What are you...?"

Yukina's jaw had basically dropped to the floor. There, right in the kitchen, was her girlfriend. Her beloved girlfriend, who she loved with all her heart, standing there with her hand wrist deep in a large jar of peanut butter.

Lisa gave a slight, catty smirk. Bringing up her peanut butter coated hand to her lips, she winks. 

"Be the jelly to my peanut butter, Yukina~" she ends her sentence with a slight purr, pushing an equally large jar of strawberry jam towards her.

"...Are you ok?"

All Yukina got in response was a cute giggle.

"Just come here, love." she says.

Perplexed, Yukina walks up towards Lisa. As she reached her girlfriend, Lisa uses her free, un-peanut buttered hand to unscrew the lid of the jam jar. She gently took Yukina's hand in her own, and dipped it into the jam.

"L-Lisa?!?!"

Lisa joined their peanut butter and jelly coated hands together. Two unlikely flavours, joined together in one mix of perfection, just like Yukina and Lisa themselves. In a surprising move Lisa leaned forward, the spreads against their hands squelching as Lisa squeezed Yukina's hand tighter. She pressed a chaste kiss against Yukina's lips, and winked as she pulled back.

"I love you, Yukina. You really were meant for me, like peanut butter is meant for jam~."

**Author's Note:**

> based on late night discord fuckery, and an image of two hands intertwined whilst coated in peanut butter and jelly. enjoy.


End file.
